


Warmest Embrace

by Nezanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, its angst and 10x more than that fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Yang turns to Weiss for comfort as she tries to wrap her mind around all the things that didn’t seem to go right (Following vol 6 ep 6 on their way to Argus)





	Warmest Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since i last wrote freezerburn, still one of my top 3 ships platonic or not

Yang was exhausted, her body protested against the cold, frigid winds riding her bike had left her too stiff. The icy air created a layer of frost on their clothes they couldn’t keep patting away. Yang couldn’t even move to do that fearing losing grip on her bike. She didn’t think her fingers could straighten anymore anyway. They would soon arrive to Argus their maps announced but they probably still had a few hours ride. The snow accumulated after the storm didn’t make the trek easy losing them a ton of time. Most of all her thoughts felt heavy, weighing her down much more than Bumbleby revving in the ice and snow. Her mind too groggy to keep up with everything they had discovered and all the changes rolling into her life one after the other like an avalanche. Yang scoffed, a squad of lancers dropping their stingers onto her would have been probably less painful. It could have been the drowsiness talking, sleep had not come to them very easily, not in that house. Not with those creatures.

Yang shivered remembering the lanky, twisted form of the apathy and tried to think of anything else but the feeling of having all the hope sucked out of her. They had done it so easily, Yang was filled with dread even after all the miles they traveled. Even after Weiss had burned them, thrown it all to the flames. That had been hot. The thought put a small smile to her lips. 

“Look!”

She didn’t know who called out, turning back to her passengers she saw Ruby give her a small grin before pointing to their right past some lone white coated trees. There was a cave, a sizeable one and Yang felt her heart skip a beat. The sun was already halfway down the horizon a peach like glow lighting up the clouds above the sky. They needed a place to rest and it seemed the gods were on their side for now.

“Let’s rest,” she said, tone almost begging, she didn’t really need to ask to, they all simply nodded dejected and happy to be out of the freezing winds. Even just a little bit of a nap would have made any of them in a better mood. It was too dangerous to continue in their state and nobody was about to protest.

“I’ll keep watch, outside, alone,” their uncle grumbled when they managed to set up a fire they could huddle around for warmth. The darkness of the night had already set in even though it was barely seven. His shoulders would have been slumping to his feet with the way he was acting, dragging his legs along and taking a swig of his flask every now and then. Yang grimaced shaking her head, Ruby looked up to the man, watching him fists bunched up to her side in disappointment. Even so, she decided to give him some more time alone to come around. Yang would have liked to step in yet, somehow, she couldn’t feel she could help, she didn’t even have the energy required for such a task. Instead, in whispered agreement team RWBY remained alert taking the first watch.

Yang found herself looking around sitting by the crackling fire trying not to think of anything. Blanking her mind whenever she remembered the past few hours - Blake’s words- the way she had touched the hand. Gritting her teeth trying to remain in control of her temper, she bit into her cheeks and turned to Weiss. The girl was sitting by the wall, as close to the fire as possible, the cave was small and compact there wasn’t much room to move with all of them sheltered inside once their sleeping bags were prepared. Jaune’s team was already asleep, resting until they would take her teams place. 

Yang grunted as she hopped, getting up to her feet was a chore in itself and slowly made her way behind her girlfriend. Weiss quirked her brow, she didn’t stop her only snorting when the brawler landed unceremoniously on her bum groaning at the pain which traveled all along her spine. A small slip up, she didn’t mind if it got Weiss to smile.

“Laugh at my expense would ya,” she muttered nuzzling into Weiss shoulder and breathing in softly. Weiss always smelled like home in a way, at least Yang found it pleasant when they clung to each other once the shorter girl became more comfortable with Yang’s advances. Weiss had been surprisingly receptive once she got over her bashfulness. Weiss’ hand came up to her cheek and she pressed against it relishing the touch. Her hand was a bit cold, Yang found it pleasing since she was feeling a little hotheaded.

“It’s warm,” Weiss yawned absently, she seemed to have been lost in thought too. She had been throughout the journey ever since Ozpin announced their next stop, Yang couldn’t blame her. She didn’t know what to say to her, and they couldn’t imagine making it to Atlas without her. She’d already saved their neck on the train preventing them from flying off of it once it derailed. Not to mention she was the first to try and open the trapdoor when the Apathy had almost gotten them. Yang remembered her crawling as she had reached for both the door and Weiss who laid struggling at the top of the stair trying to rattle it open. ‘Blank your mind, Yang, don’t let her worry,’

Weiss must have felt her tremble against her frame, she peered at her trying to catch a glimpse of her expression, “Are you alright?”

“A bit cold,” she lied.

Their bodies felt hot against each other and she could feel the shivers die down beneath the blanket Weiss was covered with. It wasn’t a complete lie, although it was not in body Yang felt numb, it was more in spirit. She had her own blanket too, she didn’t feel like using it and left it by their feet. Weiss was bound to notice.

“Hmm,” she didn’t sound convinced. Tapping the side of her head against Yang’s she continued to hum until she came to a decision, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yang’s arms moved around her smaller frame pulling Weiss closer to her chest as she whimpered into her neck. “Talk, tiring,”

“Yang, I’m serious,” she whispered, tone reprimanding.

“It’s fine Weiss,” she replied, trying to sound casual, “Don’t worry,” The magic words to make the poor girl even more anxious.

Weiss scoffed slipping out of her hold and she frowned regretting the lack of shielding from the cold night air now grating against her skin as her blanket slipped off especially after losing their shared body warmth. She was thankful that they had found shelter if this what was it was inside the cave, she didn't want to imagine how the situation was outside. Her aura too depleted to give her the natural protection she usually had. Weiss made a note to figure out how she could stop using it up so quickly. Yang did find Weiss’ pout adorable, naturally it was best to left unsaid considering her reproachful look and instead opted to keep feigning innocent with an inquisitive stare. 

Before she could ask her what was wrong the blanket was thrown on top of her. Weiss grabbed her arms and looked her straight in the eyes with an intensity she hadn’t seen since her match with Mercury when she proclaimed her trust. Or perhaps the time they’d confided in one another before their battle with Cinder. It was a strange scene seeing how they were both hidden under the blanket. She wondered if Weiss was still a bit shy and tried not to laugh thinking about what they looked like to the rest of their team. 

“I worry because I care you big dummy,” she growled looking up at her. Her mirth stuck in her throat and she knew Weiss was not playing any longer. 

Yang faltered squeezing her eyes in a series of blinks, “I don’t know if I can talk yet Weiss,” Admitting it took all the courage she had at the moment. Weiss would understand, and she felt awful taking advantage of somebody she loved. She should be the strong one. 

Weiss cupped her face pressing a light kiss on her lips, “I won’t force you if you don’t want to Yang, but please, don’t pretend everything is right as rain. I thought we trusted each other by now,” The hurt in her voice caused Yang to flinch.

“I do,” Yang panicked and brought her hands up to take Weiss’ own in them. Pulling the limb up to kiss her palm, “I trust you Weiss, believe me I just…,” Yang ‘s words stuck in her throat and letting a staggering breath out she was pulling Weiss gently by the neck pressing their lips together tenderly. It brought the comfort she needed even if just a little. 

Weiss blushed sweetly grabbing her nose and pulling, “Don’t think you’ll get away with brooding just because you’re being so charming to me. Kisses aren’t your ticket out of this discussion, not this time Xiao Long,”

“Aww damn,” Yang joked looking not one bit ashamed. Her fingers found her poor nose, making sure it still in one piece, wiggling it dramatically. She pulled the blanket off their heads laying it back on Weiss shoulders. She slipped away from Yang’s lap and sat daintily, pressing her back to the wall before patting her lap. Yang tilted her head confused looking to the left and right before pointing towards herself. From the corner of her eye she could see her sister snickering at their antics. Even Blake couldn’t help but smile at them. 

“Yes, you,who else dummy,” she hissed trying not to be too loud, “Come on before I change my mind.” Her prickly tone didn’t really match the tender look she gave Yang. The blonde rubbed her hands together, mischievous look coupled causing Weiss to roll her eyes. 

Yang crawled next to her grabbing her own discarded blanket deciding she had had enough of the low temperatures. Weiss arranged her skirt before letting Yang put her head on her lap. Her fingers immediately began to ran along her hair patting soothingly and delicately. She knew how Yang’s pride in her goldilocks ran deep. Every now and then she played with a loose strand, Yang felt her tension roll off with every stroke even if just a little. Her eyelids were finding it difficult to keep open with such a comfortable sensation running along all over.

“World’s greatest girlfriend,” Yang moaned punctuating every word and earning a slap on her forehead.

“Behave, would you,” the other grumbled but her poise seemed a little self satisfied, sitting just a tad more upright. Weiss loved taking care of others, being useful.

Yang chuckled mulling over their exchange, Weiss had confided in her and given her some sound advice. She wondered if she could pick at her brain a little more without giving too much away. She seemed to cool her temper like nobody else could and Yang felt she couldn’t just let the solution escape her just because she was afraid of thinking it over. She knew her pride was the problem, she thought that working on her ‘temper tantrums’ as her father called them would help. Now she wasn’t so sure, even if they had been influenced by the grimm, her morale had plummeted so easily the fear remained even after their victory.

“Hey Weiss,” she cracked an eye open. Weiss hands stopped moving as her voice seemed to jolt her from the trance she was in. Yang noted how the dark circles under her eyes were even more evident. “Hmm?” Weiss replied glancing down at her.

“Do you think…” she paused cringing, “That... I’m weak?” 

The appalled look Yang was given did soothe her ego if she had to be honest. Yang grinned as Weiss pressed her lips together into a thin line trying to make sense of the connotation of Yang being referred to as anything but brutally powerful. Her expression seemed to be telling her not to be daft with her eyes narrowing and her stare piercing. Yang almost gulped at how affronted Weiss looked on her behalf.

“Maybe, I should rephrase it,” Yang muttered, scratching her cheek awkwardly, she peeked in the direction of her partner. Weiss glanced following her eyes and seemed to connect the dots, eyes widening in some realization. Blake stood with her hands lazily perched on one knee, a vacant look on her face as she observed the mouth of the cave. “Do you think I need protecting?” her prosthetic clasped at thin air by her side. Weiss expression softened, she looked ahead trying to come up with the best words.

“Depends in what sense you mean?” she replied cryptically, a little smile playing on her lips. Yang rubbed her eyes trying to keep the sleepiness from shutting them close definitely for the night. It was starting to get more and more difficult seeing as Weiss’ hand kept running through her hair amiably.

“There’s a ‘depends’?” Yang didn’t mean to sound so skeptical though Weiss looked unphased. 

She simply shrugged,“There’s the ‘I got your back like you’ve got mine’ version of being protected, it’s not so bad personally speaking,”

“Oh,” Yang was at a loss for words. The bitter lump in her throat seemed to loosen a little. It did make her feel a bit better thinking that was what Blake meant. Even if she wanted to hear it from the source of her latest troubles, truthfully. Maybe once things had settled and they were on their way to Atlas she could try and confront her again. There was a little bit of dread with that thought, her stomach crumpling in anxiousness that Weiss words might be wrong. 

Weiss rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek almost as if she felt her fear, “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

Yang beamed up at her trying to look like her usual self as much as possible. Her smile fell realising she didn’t really want to lie to Weiss. “Actually,” she murmured, “I think you’ve already helped me out, but, I guess, if you want to listen to me be a whiny baby, I think I’d feel better,”

“When have I ever not listened to your whining?” she jibed, smirking a little at Yang’s expense. 

“Ouch, harsh much,” Yang feigned a hurt look planting a hand on her heart for added drama. In the next second, she poked playfully at Weiss ribs who jumped as expected and slapped her hand away. She barely managed to suppress a surprised squeak. A tiny glare was sent her way, it was Yang’s turn to look smug. 

Weiss’ eyes narrowed warningly, she kept ahold of Yang’s wrist until she was certain there would be no more funny business, “Anything else you’d like?”

Yang tapped her chin once her hands were free and Weiss almost regretted offering. With a nod she said, “A therapeutic Schnee hug after my heart to heart session would be nice,”

Weiss seemed to ponder the request looking absently at the fire flickering in front of them. It might have been the grogginess talking, “Yes, of course, it does sound nice,” 

“Thanks love,” Yang whispered, sounding uncharacteristically shy. 

Weiss leaned down to steal a kiss, Yang’s hand stroking gently from temple to her jawline as she did, “Anytime darling, you should hurry up, i’ll fear i’ll be nodding off and you’ll be left without your sappy hug,”

Yang touched their noses ignoring the snark as Weiss lingered for her to reciprocate. She moved back upright fighting off the yawns and looking pleased with Yang’s response. Yang took a deep breath wondering if she could get a few more kisses along with that hug now that she had to open up.

“Well then Dr Schnee, where to start,” 

As Yang spoke her heart, Weiss whispered a simple song, a lullaby she knew, attentive at the same time making sure to cover Yang’s voice. She gave her an appreciative look and Weiss beamed almost never stopping to take breath. And the melody of her voice, even if clouded by exhaustion, soothed the souls of the weary huntsmen until they were allowed to be lulled to sleep.


End file.
